The invention relates generally to vehicle equipment and accessories, and in particular to a debris removal device for dual wheels on a vehicle. The operators of tractor-trailer rigs, and other vehicles and trailers with dual rear wheels, have often been plagued by the problem of rocks and other debris becoming lodged between the dual wheels. This can cause serious damage to the sidewalls of both tires. A blowout at highway speeds can be catastrophic, resulting in loss of life, serious injuries, and the destruction of the tractor and trailer, the cargo, and other vehicles. Even if only replacement of the tires is required, buying and mounting two truck tires can cost $500 or more, plus towing fees. A debris removal device for dual wheels on a vehicle, which removes any rocks and other debris before damage can occur, would resolve all these problems.